


Sebastian's star

by Dawnlightsilhouette



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, black butler book of atlantic
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Fluff, Huddling For Warmth, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:13:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27799027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnlightsilhouette/pseuds/Dawnlightsilhouette
Summary: After the events of Book of atlantic Sebastian and Ciel lay in a room on the ship that rescued them and talk about stars.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Comments: 5
Kudos: 98





	Sebastian's star

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChromeHoplite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChromeHoplite/gifts).



> Chromehoplite posted so much star stuff on tumblr that I had to write something like this. It didn't turn out like I wanted but still okay enough in my opinion. English isn't my first language.

Ciel woke up from his light sleep with the certain feeling that something was missing. He blinked into the darkness around him until he could see the silhouettes of his surroundings in the pale moon light. "Sebastian?", Ciel murmured. The demon was the first thing Ciel focused on. He lay next to Ciel in exactly the same position as the one he had had when Ciel had dozed off. Sebastian was lying on his back, legs stretched out, one arm around Ciels shoulders, the other arm across his torso, holding Ciel's hand, that lay on Sebastian's chest, in his own. Sebastian's hand completly covered Ciel's. It was surprisingly warm given the fact that Sebastian had taken a bath in icy water after receiving a bad wound just a few hours ago.

Sebastian turned his head to Ciel, his nose brushed against Ciel's forehead. He took a breath which let Ciel notice what had been missing. "What is it, young master?", he asked. "You weren't breathing.", Ciel pointed out. Sebastian nodded slightly. "Yes, I stopped for a moment. I don't need to breath.", he said. Ciel gulped and nodded as well. He had forgotten about that for a moment, too caught up in his worry about his injured companion. "I will continue breathing if that calms your nerves.", Sebastian said. Ciel could hear the smile in his voice, though he realized that it was a fond one. Sebastian didn't mean to mock him. "The rise and fall of your chest is soothing. So much so that the lack of it woke me up.", Ciel explained and settled his head back onto said chest. He was basicially glued to Sebastian's side, his head and hand lying on top of it. He had said the proximity was necessary for sharing warmth. Sebastian, who didn't need warmth, hadn't replied to that statement but pulled Ciel closer instead. 

For a while they stayed quiet. Ciel listened to the soft breaths Sebastian took. Slow inhaling, slow exhaling, and all over again, as if he were sleeping. Given the exhaustion it wouldn't be surprising had he actually slept but Sebastian never did, not even now, and Ciel wondered, what he was thinking about. Suddenly Sebastian raised his hand from Ciel's. Ciel bit his lip to stop himself from making a disappointed sound because of the loss. Instead of giving in to that impulse, he watched Sebastian draw a shape on the thick glass of the window. In the tiny room they had gotten on the strange ship that had rescued them, there was only one window and it was right above the pillow of one of the two beds, the one they were currently lying in.

Ciel straightened up a bit and rested his chin on Sebastian's chest next to his hand. His eyes followed the movement of Sebastian's finger until it stopped. "Don't you want to sleep, young master?", Sebastian asked. Ciel turned his head to look into the red glowing eyes of his demon that gazed at him through the shadows. "What are you doing there?", Ciel asked back and pointed at Sebastian's hand that was still on the window. Sebastian smirked at the avoidance of his question and pulled Ciel a bit closer. "Look at the sky.", he said. Ciel turned to lay on Sebastian's chest as before and followed the demon's gaze with his own eyes. "Look at the stars.", Sebastian said. There wasn't really much else to look at. The stars were so crowded on the sky like Ciel had never seen before. As if someone had poured glitter onto a dark blue sheet of paper. 

"They're beautiful.", Ciel said. He hadn't paid any attention to them this night before now. Too much danger and risk of his life had distracted him from the amazing view. Sebastian pointed at one particularly bright star. "This is where Ursa Major begins.", he said and moved his finger along an invisible line to several other stars until he had completed the same shape as before. To Ciel it mostly looked like a shining rectangular with a tail. "That constellation is called the great bear by some people. And over here is the little bear, Ursa Minor. You see?", Sebastian explained and drew a similar shape not too far away from the first. "The north star Polaris is part of Ursa Minor. It's that one.", he added and pointed at one very bright star. The shimmery light of the stars was reflected by Sebastian's finger nails that looked silver in the moonlight.

Ciel gazed at the constellations in awe. He felt as if he had never paid as much attention to the stars as he did now that Sebastian had pointed them out to him. They filled the sky with distant light, each one of them a small silver sun that illuminated the night sky in such a breathtaking way. Their light made Ciel think of memory and long nights filled with thoughts of hopes and dreams. Ciel barely noticed when Sebastian lowered his hand back onto Ciel's own until he felt the gentle squeeze Sebastian gave it. "My Polaris.", Sebastian muttered so quietly that Ciel nearly didn't hear him. "What do you mean by that?", Ciel asked, looking up at Sebastian in question. Sebastian gazed at him warmly, taking in Ciel's features as if he tried to memorize every detail. "Like a sailor trying to find north, I keep looking for you. I follow you whereever you go. I follow you even when you seem so far away that I can never reach you. And I don't tire from following you. You are my northern star. My beautiful, unique star.", Sebastian explained. 

Ciel hoped that the darkness in the room helped hide the blush on his face but judging by the way Sebastian's smile widened, it didn't. So Ciel tried to hide his face by pressing it against Sebastian's chest. That didn't help with his blush though, because Sebastian took the opportunity to press a gentle kiss on the top of Ciel's head. His lips lingered there longer than would be common but Ciel didn't mind, quite the opposite. He sighed into Sebastian's shirt without even noticing it. "You are everything to me. I can't put into words how much you mean to me.", Sebastian murmured into Ciel's hair. Ciel gripped Sebastian's shirt tighter and raised his head to look into Sebastian's eyes. "You... really mean that?", he asked softly. Sebastian chuckled quietly. "You know that I can only tell you the truth.", he reminded him.

Just a moment of gazing at each other later, Sebastian leaned closer to Ciel's face. Their noses brushed against each other first, then their lips. Sebastian closed the last distance between them slowly, giving Ciel time to withdraw if he wanted. But Ciel shyly pressed his lips against Sebastian's, mimicking the gentle movement of his demon. For a while that felt like a short eternity, they did nothing but press their lips together. Ciel's eyes slowly dropped close and he focused entirely on Sebastian's mouth. The demon's lips were warm and soft, his tongue even more so which Ciel found out when he opened his mouth a bit. Sebastian slid it slowly inside, starting to explore Ciel's mouth carefully. His tongue circled Ciel's own, felt it, invited it into his own mouth. Ciel followed his example, unsure of what else to do. He had never been kissed before and hadn't expected Sebastian to ever change that. Ciel could taste something bittersweet in Sebastian's mouth. He could feel the sharp tips of Sebastian's fangs as he slid his tongue a little bit between Sebastian's lips, but they didn't hurt him. Ciel had nothing to fear from Sebastian, which he knew despite the low growl that escaped Sebastian's throat.

When Ciel ran out of breath, Sebastian let go of his lips. A thin thread of saliva connected their mouths. Their foreheads leaned against each other they panted and gazed into each other's eyes. Sebastian was the first one to move again. He licked his lips and smiled happily, like a child on Christmas Eve. "Thank you, young master.", he whispered and chuckled. "But I must admit although I receive a lot from you, I still want more.", he added. Ciel smirked and replaced his hand from Sebastian's chest to his cheek. "I wouldn't expect differently, greedy demon.", he murmured against Sebastian's lips before he kissed him.


End file.
